


Taking Care

by Raibean



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raibean/pseuds/Raibean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written pre-season 3. Scott takes care of Isaac after the alpha pack attacked Derek's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for teenwolfkink, available here: http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/5710.html?thread=4510798#t4510798

Isaac coughs, and a bit of blood flies out of his throat. The inside of his cheek has stopped bleeding, but he swallowed quite a bit of blood during his run-in with two of the Alphas. They were supposedly testing the mettle of Derek's pack; Isaac thought they were trying to obliterate it.

"Try to breathe through your nose," Scott tells him. "It's not still broken, is it?"

"No," Isaac croaks. "This is gonna take a while to heal, though."

"Yeah." Scott moves back to look over the deep lacerations in Isaac's abdomen. "Maybe you should stay here a day or two." 

"Do I have to?" Isaac asks. They're at the clinic. "The table's cold."

"Okay, we'll stay here tonight and... maybe go to my place tomorrow. The alpha pack hasn't managed to find me yet, but I don't think that'll last for long." Absentmindedly, he reaches up to touch Isaac's hair.

Isaac tries to sit up, but Scott presses him back down. "What is it? Are you cold, thirsty? I can get whatever you need."

"I was going to kiss you."

Scott smiles. "I can get you that, too." He keeps it light because he doesn't want things to get too heated while Isaac is hurt like this.

"Do I really have to stay here?"

"Maybe I could take some supplies, bandage you up a bit more, then take you home."

"Could we? Because it really is cold. And this table doesn't seem like it would be comfortable for cuddling."


End file.
